1. Field
The following description generally relates to matching of stereo images and combining the images into one image, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for calculating a raw cost that is necessary to combine images into one image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereo matching has been generally used as a typical method of estimating 3D information. In the stereo matching scheme, 3D information is obtained by using two images captured at the same time with two or more cameras that are installed with a baseline therebetween.
Such stereo matching has a drawback in that accurate 3D information may not be obtained due to insufficient or repetitive texture in an object or background of an image.
In order to solve the drawback, various active stereo matching methods using an active light source and a pattern have been suggested, but there remains a problem that accurate 3D information may not be obtained on a boundary due to an occluded area caused by use of stereo matching.